Love Under the Moonlight Sun
by CherishedJanuaryAngel
Summary: Can love bloom between the sun and moon.Thats's what Hinata aims to find out as a Junior in Highschool.There she embarks on a journey to find love with her crush.Will she be heartbroken or will love somehow prevail.


Wow. This is my first fanfic. Be gentle but if you have to just tell me what you think.

I don't exactly know why people write disclaimers, but I will write one anyway.

**I don't own the characters just the plot. I'm not even asian. Ha!!**

**Love Under the Midnight Sun**

Chapter 1

It started out as a regular morning, or as regular a morning it can be in the Hyuuga household. Under night-blooming jasmine scented sheets lay a most peculiar girl of 16, comfortably situated sleeping in her luxurious bed, filled to the brim with soft sheets and mountains of pillows. Underneath her bed spread , her angelic and innocent face is barely visible. However, of what you can see, was the subtle smile that played gently on her soft peach-pink colored lips.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, as the early morning sun reached her face, revealing pale pearl looking orbs, with a touch of lavender. The angelic figure looked around confusedly, trying to figure out her plans for the new day, when she suddenly sat up in bed and remembered, IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!

Her already large eyes widened an octave at this realization. She scrambled to get out from under the mess of her massive sheets. However, in the process of detangling herself from the bedspread, she failed to notice that of her feet got snagged on a part of her bedspread. And as she was about to go running off to the bathroom; BADOOM!!! She fell to the floor with an earth shaking thud; thoroughly shaking the floor and bedroom furniture.

The shaken girl let out a soft groan, hoping nobody heard what had just transpired within her room.

"HINATA!!!" Came a loud but concerned female voice from downstairs.

"Are you alright ane-chan?" said the same voice.

"H-Hai." Stammered the embarrassed teenager.

She slowly got up from her wooden floor, caressing her right shoulder blade. She looked over to her right shoulder and thought _that's gonna leave a mark._

While thinking that statement, she heard the hurried steps of somebody coming towards her room door. Her bedroom door flew open with such a force that the gust of wind scattered some papers laying on Hinata's desk. The girl that came in, raised a delicate eyebrow as if to say, what happened and what are you doing on the floor? The girl in question had long dark wavy hair, and the same pale-orbs minus the lavender tint. Her smug lips upturned into a knowing smirk, then into a full fledged mocking smile. Her eyes kept on glancing from her older sisters shoulder to her sisters face.

Hinata's face was now red with embarrassment, head bowed in shame, with a nervous smile adorned on her face. All this because she had just fallen out of bed for the millionth time, and was caught for the millionth time.

"S-s-so y-you heard t-that?" stuttered the embarrassed girl.

"Yes of course. I think the whole world heard that fall from grace. Seriously, for someone so small, you make a lot of noise." said the girl, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"H-Hanabi, you know the whole world did not hear me fall." said the still embarrassed Hinata.

"Whatever. Anyway I came to tell you to Neji and I are leaving for school in an hour, so hurry up." Hanabi said.

Hinata lifted her bowed head to see that Hanabi was already in her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a baby blue pleated skirt ( that stopped above the knee), with a crisp white buttoned down shirt, with a peter pan collar. Hanabi had on white frilly ankle socks that completed the outfit.

"Awww. H-Hanabi you l-look so k-kawii in your school uniform!!" said Hinata.

"CUTE! CUTE! You know how much I can't stand that word!" said the fuming middle-schooler. "Whatever, I'll see downstairs." With that she left out the door in a huff.

Now that Hinata was finally alone, she went on a hunt to find her school uniform. She found it without a hitch hanging in her large walk in closet. Her school uniform consisted of a crisp clean white shirt, with a black pleated knee-length skirt with thin burgundy and deep violet stripes.

She found her new black mary janes, still in their box along with a few pairs of sheer black panty-hose. God knows she wasn't up to wearing nothing on her legs. She hates the rude remarks she sees guys make towards her friends and sometimes to her. She remembers the one time when a group of guys made crude remarks that scared and embarrassed her the whole day.

**FLASH**_Back:_

It was a snowny day in Konoha, with ice and snow falling simultaneously. Basically it was one of those days where the weather man or woman tells you to stay home, because you can get injured out in the streets. However, for some unknown reason school was open. So Hinata, being a studious student decided to go, instead of taking the day off.

Of course when she got there, the school student body was cut in 3/4th's. Only 25% of the students came on that bitter cold teavhers decided not to show up


End file.
